


The Serpent's Shield

by DaffyBud



Series: A Gourd Of Fire [3]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaffyBud/pseuds/DaffyBud
Summary: Of what was peace, is now chaos. Mal'damba, now learning that Fernando's associates destroyed his home, is stuck with the question of whether or not he should continue to trust Fernando. With their relationship slowly breaking, Mal'damba and Fernando find the reason behind the destruction of Mal'damba's home and how to stop it. Help or not, nothing comes easy.





	1. Chapter 1

Fernando watched Mal’damba leave his view, tears welling up in his eyes. He let them fall as he quietly looked over to the blade. He took it and placed it away in his pouch. He wiped his falling tears and walked in the direction of where Mal’damba had traversed. He went deeper into the town, now seeing the full chaos that the Magistrate had rained upon the defenseless buildings. The smokes from buildings now towered over Fernando like mountains. The earth itself was scorched and held footprints from many different types of people; soldier and/or innocent civilians.

He turned the corner and felt a sharp pain slam into his helmet. He stumbled back but kept himself from falling backward. His eyes darted upwards to see a small piece of a building hurling towards him. He flew out his shield, the rubble exploding into dust once in contact with the shield.

“What did I tell you!?” A voice screamed. Fernando knew it was Mal’damba. The chosen was near the temple, the one where they reunited long ago. “How deaf can you be?”

“Mal’damba please!” Fernando cried out. The chosen ignored him and commanded his cobra to start attacking. Fernando kept himself behind his shield and walked forward. The shield slowly started to grow weak from the loss of energy, but Fernando kept his sights on Mal’damba.

“Amor, please. I didn't know this was going to happen!” Fernando yelled.

“LIAR!” Mal’damba roared, backing away into the temple. Fernando flew down his shield and darted after Mal’damba who slithered away, disappearing into the darkness of the temple. Fernando followed after, only to be tripped. As he struggled to get back up, he was pinned down by Mal’damba, who was stabbing Fernando in the arm with a sharp stone of rubble. Fernando let out a cry of pain as he saw Mal’damba over him, sinking the stone as deep as he could. Fernando turned to see his flamethrower in reach.

“I’m sorry, vibora,”

Fernando grabbed the flamethrower and drove it into Mal’damba, an ugly cracking sound followed after. Mal’damba flew a few feet away from the impact, rolling on the ground and lying still. Fernando ripped the stone shard out, screaming in pain and holding his wound. A bullet like sound echoed the room as Mal’damba staggered up, the cobra healing him. He dropped a gourd at his feet. Fernando could sense the rage now burning in eyes.

“I. Will. Kill you,” Mal’damba growled. He screamed, hurling himself after Fernando. Fernando charged up his lance, flames licking the sides of it. He stared at Mal’damba charging towards him. Everything seemed to slow as the moments sunk in.  _Was he really going to attack Mal’damba any further? Can this possibly kill him?_

Fernando screamed in frustration, the fireball now shooting upwards into a weak part of the temple, making it shake. Fernando was slammed into the wall, the cobra coiled around his neck and squeezing his neck tight. Mal’damba yanked the lance out of Fernando’s hands as he struggled to breathe. Fernando collapsed to his knees, trying to gasp for air, gripping the cobra hoping to pull it off of him. His world seemed to blur.

“M-Mal’damba... I-I love you,” Fernando stuttered. Fernando looked up, seeing Mal’damba look down at him with the emotionless mask.

**_Crack._ **

Fernando looked up to see the temple was now caving in. His eyes widened and he grabbed Mal’damba, flinging him out of the temple. Fernando watched as his body collided with the ground outside, then the darkness of the ceiling above.


	2. Chapter 2

Fernando coughed out the debris that filled his lungs. His face was met with a softly lit golden ground.

“Fernando!?” A voice cried out, panicked and worried. What was originally going to be a response of reassurance to the voice turned into a scream of agony as Fernando now felt a sudden surge of pain all over him. He felt the pressure of the rubble above him, causing his armor to increase that strain.

“Fernando!” The voice yelled out again.

“Ma-Mal’damba! I’m fine!” Fernando hollered back, letting out another yell in pain.

“Where are you!?” Mal’damba replied.

“Under rubble. Dark. In lots of pain-!” Fernando yelled out sarcastically. The witch doctor didn’t reply to his joke. “I can’t get through! There are holes that I can barely fit through, however, I fear if I move anything, it’ll all come down on you!” Mal’damba exclaimed. “I might go get that druid to help us!”

“Johnson may be still around. Why don’t you get him?” Fernando suggested. He felt weak now.  _Why was he so tired? Why now?_

“Are you asinine!? That’s two days of travel! You’d be dead before I even get to him!” Mal’damba barked. “I’ll get the druid. Just stay still!”

“Oh trust me, I’m not going anywhere!” Fernando replied. He laid there, breathing heavily. He couldn’t tell what wounds he had from the pain around him. Some of it was cold while it was extremely hot. Was he bleeding? Did he break a bone? Was he impaled? He couldn’t piece it out.

Fernando looked over to see two purple hues reflect in the darkness.  _The cobra._  He still had the cobra wrapped around his neck. Fernando didn’t know if the cobra was moving or if it was staring at him, but the purple hues often twinkled in his eyesight. Fernando relaxed, closing his eyes.

“I.. I don’t know if you’re there, but if you are: I’m sorry. If you blame me for what happened to your people, I understand. If this is my fate, I am willing to suffer through it. However, I beg only one thing of you. I wish you’d give me another chance. Please, I can not die like this. I can not die and have Mal’damba carry the guilt he already holds so much.” Fernando opened his eyes, looking at where he saw the shine. “I promised that I would be there for him. To cease his suffering of the curse you gave him. Please, mother, goddess,  _Wekono_. Give me this chance to help Mal’damba and his people.”

There was no response. Only the silence around him and the pain he had.  _This was his fate._  

He rested his eyes and quietly waited for Wekono’s final strike against him or for him to die of blood loss. He felt himself drift into a void, feeling himself grow dreary and his brain reassuring him to sleep. Yet, his ears sparked his brain to awaken him.

He heard the distant sound of struggle and grunting. A grumble than a hiss, then the sound of moving rock.  _Mal’damba? Was he back already?_  There was a pattering of feet against stone now. Another grunt then a smash of stone against stone.

“Hello? Are you still here?”

The voice was definitely not Mal’damba. It was a younger voice. A boy’s.

“O-Over here!” Fernando yelled out to them. He heard shuffling of movement and then two feet above him.

“Right below you! Right below you!” Fernando exclaimed quickly. There was shuffling of stone as the pain sparked up again. The pressure began to cease as the rubble above him was removed. As it did, Fernando was able to wriggle himself out. He crawled out of the dark hole of the wreckage and climbed onto a stone where he perched himself up. He couldn’t feel his lower half, nor move it without it causing pain.

“Wekono. Wekono I owe you my life,” Fernando gasped as he collected the fresh air, his eyes closed.

“Uh, Wekono? I’m not Wekono,” The voice replied. Fernando now looked over to his rescuer. He was right, it wasn’t Wekono. Instead, it was a small boy.

He was pale with a bright smile and two elf-like ears that had golden earrings on them. He wore a crown over his brown, fluffy hair. On each side of what was seemingly his head were two small horns. But what really got Fernando’s attention was the tail swaying back and forth from behind the boy.

“Are you alright, sir?” The boy asked, examining him up and down. “You look awfully bad.”

“I would say I am fine, but I think you already know the state I am in,” Fernando said. “What are you even doing here? Did you survive the onslaught?”

The boy looked away sheepishly, his tail now slumped to the ground. “No.. But I did get the idea of what did happen.”

“Are you even from here?”

The boy shook his head. Fernando laid back, trying to think of what to ask, but the pain overthrew his thoughts.

“Can you walk?” The boy asked. Fernando looked at him, then tried to get up. Another surge of pain made him scream. He fell back into his resting spot, gritting his teeth and hissing. The boy scrambled over to him, making sure he wasn’t hurt as bad. The boy observed around him then climbed over a huge tower of debris and vanished behind it--the way towards the entrance. Fernando watched him go, then to the sky above him. It was still midday, the sun beaming down into the temple.

A loud slam made Fernando jump. Then another slam. Another. Another.

“Uh, senor?” Fernando called out.

“Yeah?” The boy replied, then another slam.

“Are you okay?” Fernando asked.

“I’m fine! I am just to see if I can open the entrance a bit!” The boy replied. The slamming stop as now Fernando heard grunting and shifting of stone. It stopped again and Fernando now watched the boy climb back over, place down a glowing circle and hurriedly climb over the stone tower and vanished again. Fernando watched the glowing circle with markings on it.

Fernando now jumped a second time within a matter of minutes as he heard more toppling of stone. Fernando shot up, his eyes darting frantically until he saw the boy appear out of thin air, exactly where he placed down the circle. He turned to Fernando, shyly.

“Uh.. oops,” the boy said. Fernando sighed loudly. He had a good feeling that the boy caved in the entrance more.

“Just sit,” Fernando said. The boy walked over to him and found a spot near him, crossing his legs. Fernando turned to the boy, taking off his helmet.

“What’s your name?” Fernando asked.

“I’m Talus! But you can call me Tal,” The boy greeted. “And I am familiar with who you are though. You are from Paladins! Fernando right?”

The knight blinked in surprise. “Yes. That’s me.”

“I’ll be honest, I snuck on the boat. The same boat you and that familiar man was boarding,” Talus blurted out, rolling his thumbs. “I thought you guys were going to the place called Hire-says!”

 _Hi-Rez_ , Fernando corrected in his mind. “Why? Do you want to join?”

“Yes! If anything, they can help me and my people! We aren’t bad people as others say we are! Honestly, we are like every other person!” Talus explained.

“Your people?” Fernando asked. Talus nodded.

“The Ska’drin!”

That name surely did not ring any bells. Ska’drin? Perhaps a race similar to Ruckus’?

“Fernando!” A muffled voice yelled.  _Mal’damba!_

“Mal’damba! I’m okay! I got help!” Fernando exclaimed. “The entrance is more collapsed!”

There was a muffled curse. “I’ll find a way in!” Mal’damba hollered soon after.

“What about the garden entrance?” Fernando called out.

“The garden entrance! Yes! Fernando, I will be right over!” Mal’damba said, a wave of relief between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Talus kept an eye on the knight then back to the direction where the knight was looking at—A hallway that was half covered from the rubble.

“Fernando?” The mysterious voice called out again.

“Over here!” Fernando yelled, waving. Talus turned to the hallway again and saw two figures. One of them was a masked man, making his way through the rubble. Talus remembered seeing him from the battles he watched. This was the snake person. The other figure, however,  _was an actual snake person._  He slipped through the half covered hallway with no issue.

The masked man climbed over the rubble, ignoring Talus and collapsing right next to Fernando, hugging him. Fernando grunted in pain, but then let out a chuckle, patting the masked man. The masked man withdrew himself, staring at Fernando who was looking back at him in a weird way that Talus didn’t understand. However, before Talus could question it further, the masked man slapped Fernando across the face.

“If I had the strength to kill you, I would!” The man barked. “You dare throw yourself into danger like that!”

“And let you die? I may be reckless, but I am no idiot. I care for your safety,” Fernando argued, cupping the man’s face. There was silence before the masked man pulled up his mask to show his lower features and kiss the knight. Talus covered his eyes.  _Gross._

“What is he doing here?” The masked man asked, making Talus remove his hands.

“He said he followed us,” Fernando explained. “He wants to join the program.”

The masked man’s head was directed at him. Talus couldn’t tell how the man felt about him, but so far no hostile actions was a good sign.

“Your name, little one?” The masked man inquired.

“I’m Talus!” The Ska’drin greeted with a soft smile, showing his small fangs. “And I’m not little! I’m average for my age!”

“You shouldn’t be here,” the man said. “This is a dangerous place for you to be in.”

“Oh, this is nothing to what I’ve encountered! After all, how can I join Paladins acting scared?” Talus pointed out. All three of them ignored them. The man pulled out a gourd and spoke to the snake-man in a language Talus didn’t understand. The snake-person nodded and slithered away. Talus watched, then felt a movement next to his foot. He peered down, then jumped, yelping as he saw a green cobra at his feet. It made its way to the healer, who picked it up.

“Take off your armor. I need to check how fatal the wounds are,” the man said. As Fernando did so, the man turned to Talus. “Could you scout around for spare clothes? I need big ones to fit Fernando.”

Talus saluted and scampered off into the hall. He started looking through door after door. When he found clothes, he started thinking of how big Fernando was. If it fits, he picked it up. It was like this for a long while before Talus started to get lost. He eventually found his way back from soft murmuring echoing through the halls. As he got back he saw the three again, talking among one another. Fernando was out of his armor and bare-chested. However, when the masked man saw Talus, he stepped in front of Fernando to block the view.

“Ah, thank you Talus,” the man said, grabbing the clothes.

“No problem!” Talus replied. “Oh quick question, sir! I never got your name.”

“I am Mal’damba,” The man greeted quickly before putting down the clothes. Mal’damba turned to the snake-person again, speaking to him in another language. The man nodded and walked—well, slithered—up to Talus.

“Young one, come with me. I need assistance,” The snake person said, pushing Talus along. They walked through the hallway once again, the snake-person leading the way. It was eerily quiet between them, but Talus thought he could lift the mood.

“I’ve never seen someone like you before!” Talus exclaimed.

“I would say likewise for you, but I know of your people,” The snake-person said. “It’s that I have never seen a Ska’drin up close.”

“I don’t know if you know, but I’m Talus!” The Ska’drin greeted once again.

“Toh’iyo. Please, call me Iyo,” The snake man greeted. Talus smiled before it was silent again. Iyo stopped at a huge pile of debris. He began to grab some pieces of the rubble and tossed them off to the side. Talus started to help, grabbing some pieces and throwing them. 

“So, Iyo-!” Talus lifted up a heavier piece and chucked it. “Do you live here?”

“I did before it was destroyed by the army in red,” Iyo said, grunting from lifting a stone. “I was a Druid here.”

“A Druid? Like those powerful people who use nature for magic?” Talus asked.

“Not that kind of Druid. We are people that our goddess, Wekono, chose to guard the spirits of this land and its people,” Iyo explained. “However, I failed her. I will do anything I can to be forgiven.”

“I mean you did your best right? I am sure she has forgiven you!” Talus exclaimed. Iyo looked at him. Talus looked back, proceeding to toss another stone. Iyo sighed, then withdrew from the rubble. “Forget this. We can’t get through. They must’ve caved it in for a reason.” Iyo said.

“For a reason?”

“Yes. The chosen can communicate to the goddess clearly beyond here. They must’ve taken everything inside as well,” Iyo said. Talus lept away from the rubble. Talus could see Iyo was shaking, fury in his eyes. He turned away and went back to both Mal’damba and Fernando. Talus again, followed behind him, still confused about what was even going on.

As they got back, Fernando was on his feet, now dressed in one of the clothing Talus had given to Mal’damba. Mal’damba was inspecting the armor that Fernando wore, but turned to Talus and Iyo when they returned.

“Is it done?” Mal’damba asked.

Iyo shook his head sorrowfully. “The red army purposely caved it in. Even if we did get through, there is a possibility they could’ve taken everything.”

“DAMN THEM!” Mal’damba spat, shooting straight up. “A POX UPON EACH ONE OF THEM!”

Talus shifted awkwardly where he was as Mal’damba paced back and forth, muttering under his breath. As he calmed, he turned to Iyo.

“Do you know where everyone fled?” Mal’damba asked.

“Actually towards the middle of the island. The red army sent them there as they attacked,” Iyo said.

“Sent?” Mal’damba questioned.

“They didn’t flee, chosen. They were calmly ordered to head that way.” Iyo clarified. Mal’damba stood there, piecing it together.

“That doesn’t... Why? They attacked the village but ordered- You were harmed, how can they..” Mal’damba stuttered. Mal’damba shook his head. “You know what, we will figure that out once we get there. We will find them.” Mal’damba turned to Fernando, who stood there with a worried expression. “Do you think you can walk a long distance?”

“Hopefully, but I won’t complain,” Fernando said, now beginning to tie his hair into a bun. “Some of my armor will be carried. I can put on the rest and carry my weapons.”

“That’s fine,” Mal’damba said.

“What of the boy?” Iyo interrupted. The two of them turned to Talus who was looking at them with big eyes.

“We will stop by the docks. If Captain Johnson is there, he will take care of him,” Mal’damba suggested.

“What!?” Talus yelled, slightly angry. “I wasted my time on a boat only for you guys to send me back!? Please..! I’ve searched for so long and the good of my people must be heard!”

“You’re too small! This isn’t an easy land to walk upon!” Mal’damba snapped.

“All three of you nearly died!” Talus argued. He pointed to Iyo. “Had it not been for Mal’damba, you would have bled out!” He then pointed to Mal’damba. “If Fernando didn’t save you, you could’ve been crushed like a spider!” And finally, pointed over to Fernando. “And had it not been for me, you would’ve been found dead under a roof! I can help you guys! I mean I fought a bear trying to find Hire-says! A bear!

“Just because of what I am doesn’t mean I am weak! You saw how helpful I was! You haven’t even seen my full potential! I am going to with all three of you whether you like it or not!”

All three of them looked at Talus with a blank expression. It was then Fernando spoke up. “He’s right, amigos. Think of it this way, if we need someone small, we could use Talus. He’s also strong. I mean he even lifted some stones off of me and caused another cave in.”

Mal’damba grumbled under his mask and turned his heel, walking towards the hallway. “Fine. But if anything turns for the worst, I am sending him to Johnson.”

Talus now watched Fernando began to put on some pieces of his armor. The armor that was heavily dented he gave to either Iyo or Talus to carry. Talus was given a shoulder piece with a bloody black suit shoved into it, like a basket. Talus grabbed the gun he hid and soon followed behind Iyo. As they got outside, Iyo discussed with Mal’damba and pointed in a direction, then ushered Fernando and Talus to follow. As Talus began to pursue, he peered behind him, seeing Iyo glaring at the back of Fernando’s head, then grabbing a spear leaning against the temple’s walls and soon followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal’damba’s head throbbed in pain as they walked through the plains. Often, he would put his hand under his mask to massage his head, but it barely did anything. The stress of it all; half of him wanted to return to the program and pretend none of this happened, but the other half wanted to lash out at something.

It was growing night, the sun no longer visible and the jungle growing dark. Mal’damba peered over his shoulder to the others. Toh’iyo seemed fine; he looked ahead with serious features across his face but seemed distracted by thoughts. Talus appeared a bit tired but willing to go on for another hour with the bounce in his step and soft humming. Fernando, on the other hand, looked exhausted. He started to grow bags under his eyes. Mal’damba could sense that Fernando noticed him when he rolled his shoulders and stood up more straight, trying to hide his fatigue.

Once the jungle had begun to open more, Mal’damba halted. “We will stay here for the night.”

A quiet sigh of relief came from both Talus and Fernando.

They all settled, Talus carefully putting down the shoulder armor he was carrying into a pile that Fernando was making. Iyo too placed down the armor and approached Mal’damba.

“I will gather some wood,” Iyo spoke to Mal’damba in their tongue.

“Bring Talus with you. I need to talk to Fernando privately again,” Mal’damba requested.

“Of course, chosen,” Iyo replied, doing a quick bow. He went over to Talus and invited him to help him. Talus sprung up from his feet and happily followed Iyo away. After a few minutes, Mal’damba looked over to Fernando who was inspecting his armor, then sat next to him.

“How are you feeling?” Mal’damba asked. Fernando kept his eyes glued to his armor, tracing a thumb over the dent. “Sore. I fear I may need a while to stretch in the morning.” Fernando replied. Mal’damba was silent, then gripped a handful of grass, looking away from the direction of Fernando and to the large vegetation around him.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

Mal’damba now turned his head to Fernando who was no longer looking at the armor, but now downwards at his hands as he interlaced them together.

“Nor forgive me. I know that I am with them. So if it is my fault, I will allow punishment,” Fernando continued. Mal’damba stared at him, releasing the grass from his grip.

“Fernando, listen-” Before Mal’damba could begin, Fernando stopped him. “No. I am loyal to you. Strike me down as you will, but realize that doesn’t change of how I feel.” Fernando interrupted. Mal’damba now grabbed Fernando’s arm and tugged it towards him, fully getting Fernando’s attention.

“Listen to me. I am not your ‘master’,” Mal’damba hissed. “I will make the decision whether to kill you or not depending on if this was your fault. You are just lucky that I decided to spare you.”

Through the mask, Mal’damba could see Fernando trying to find his eyes within the green, glass sockets. Before Fernando could manage to grasp a hint of it, Mal’damba let him go and folded his arms.

“Even if I make the decision not to kill you, I can’t stop the land from trying to.” Mal’damba finished. It was silent again, the growing noises of the jungle started to fill that silence.

After what felt like half an hour of tension, Iyo and Talus returned with huge bundles of sticks.

“We’re back!” Talus exclaimed. He even held up fruit. “And we found some food for the night!”

“It’s sour fruit,” Iyo pointed out. “However it should fill us through its bitter taste.”

“Not to worry,” Mal’damba said, taking out two red berries and splitting them in half, giving three pieces of the berries. “Do not swallow it, but chew on it.”

Iyo chuckled, knowing exactly what these were. After a while, Mal’damba spat the berry into the bushes, and the other three did the same. Mal’damba gave each of them the fruit and started to ready the fireplace.

“Oh wow!” Talus exclaimed with a mouth full of food, he swallowed before continuing. “This is super sweet!”

“It’s a very sour fruit,” Mal’damba said. “What I just gave you helped make it sweeter.”

Talus continued to devour the fruit as Mal’damba finished the fireplace. He turned to Fernando who was already readying the lance. Mal’damba took a few steps back as Fernando pointed the lance downwards onto the heap of sticks. With a quick flick of the lance trigger, a small flame spewed out, enough for the sticks to catch fire. Mal’damba took care of the rest, making sure that the fire continued to burn.

All four of them sat around the blaze, watching the flames dance in the night air. Animals of the jungle roared around them as the night sky barely peaked through the canopy of the trees. Mal’damba watched Talus lay down, then slowly drifted to sleep. Mal’damba took off his shawl and placed it on Talus like a blanket before resuming back to sitting down and watching the fire.

“We should take shifts,” Mal’damba softly spoke.

“I can take first shift,” Fernando said. He quickly spoke up again, knowing that Mal’damba would try to argue: “I’ll be fine. Once I fall asleep, it’ll take me forever to get up.”

“I will take the second shift then,” Iyo blurted out. “And I assume you will take the third, chosen?”

“Of course. After all, I feel as if Talus should get the full night sleep,” Mal’damba said. Mal’damba and Iyo laid down. Mal’damba felt extremely tired, but couldn’t seem to fall asleep. He tossed and turned hoping it would resolve the problem, but the worrying thoughts about the whole village stayed in his mind. No matter what he tried to think about, it would come back to the village.

Mal’damba sat up, running a hand through his face. Fernando looked at him, then scooted over to him, sitting next to him.

“I can understand how troubling it is to sleep right now,” Fernando said, patting Mal’damba’s back. “You want to take the first shift instead?”

Mal’damba shook his head. “No. That would make me even more awake.”

Fernando huffed in acceptance. As they sat together, they refrained from making any further conversation. Mal’damba watched Fernando undo his ponytail and redo it. Mal’damba kept his attention to Fernando’s detail: His hazel eyes, the stubble that was growing along his jawline, how tall he was, his muscular build—Mal’damba felt his cheeks glow subtly as he continued to observe.

As Fernando finished the ponytail, he folded his hands together and placed it on his lap. Mal’damba kept his eyes to his hands, then ever so slowly, grabbed one of Fernando’s hands and interlaced his fingers with his. Mal’damba rested his head on Fernando’s arm and closed his eyes. After that small sequence, Mal’damba felt himself drift to sleep. It wasn’t before long he was greeted by a void.

He couldn’t feel Fernando’s hand anymore nor his presence. He could feel himself. Then a surface. Stone?

Mal’damba opened his eyes, seeing the familiar area around him. He shot up, fear struck into him fast as it clicked where he was. He looked ahead, seeing a large cobra staring him down. It was bigger then Mal’damba’s own, but smaller then Mal’damba. As it stared at him, Mal’damba stared back. Mal’damba tried to look away, but his eyes forced him to stare at the cobra.

“My goddess,” Mal’damba spoke. No answer. Mal’damba continued. “I understand your anger. Please, tell me what I can do.”

Still, no answer. Mal’damba now could realize there was no presence. Wekono wasn’t here. Had this meant Wekono turned his back on him? Did he turn his back on her?

The cobra then hissed, getting into a guarding position. Mal’damba was now able to look around him. As he looked back, there was no jungle. It was only a black void. As Mal’damba turned back, he saw the cobra leaping after him. He expected there to be impact, but he found himself waking up. Just as he woke up, he saw within those few seconds was Iyo, looming over Fernando with a spear over his head. Then, a loud roar as a blur tackled Iyo away, the spear flying. Mal’damba turned to where blur was.

What was made by the fire’s light from the fireplace, Mal’damba now had seen a large lioness pin down Iyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Fernando shot awake, his eyes darting back and forth to get the bearings of what was happening. As he looked at what caused him to awaken, his heart rate rose higher. A lioness, pinning Iyo down into the jungle floor. She roared in his face, who yelled words Fernando didn’t know. Talus was awake at this point, Fernando now instinctually grabbing Talus and forcing the boy to be behind Fernando. 

The lioness raised a paw, then slammed it down towards Iyo. There was a scratching sound and screaming from Iyo whose lower half was now lashing violently, squirming to get a way out of the beast’s grasp. The lioness got off of Iyo. The druid started to scramble up, the lioness now bit at his lower half, making him scream again, forcing him down. Her mouth retracted from the druid as she now carefully watched Iyo get up from the ground, his eyes wide in fear. She was now growling and roaring, batting a paw in his direction, but making sure there was no contact. She forced him to move backwards into the jungle and bushes. When he went through the bushes, she followed before both of them were gone. 

A couple moments of silence passed and Fernando lowered his guard. 

“M-Mal’damba,” Fernando stuttered. “Was that-”

“Yes,” Mal’damba answered, the same amount of fear within his voice. 

“The lion is going to kill Iyo!” Talus exclaimed, trying to run after the two, but Fernando quickly grabbed Talus and forced him back.

“No! That lion isn't what you think it is!” Mal'damba hissed. 

“Then what is it!?” Talus yelled. “Is it not a lion!?”

“That thing is Mal’damba’s goddess,” Fernando spoke. Fernando felt the sweat start to drip down his face as the memories came back. The exact same lioness that caused him to have literal Hell burn around him. The whispers and hisses around him. He felt a huge wave of emotion that he could still remember: a mix of sadness, anger, vengeance—a drive to make him fight. It was overwhelming. 

Fernando now looked to see Mal’damba throw up a hand to guard both Fernando and Talus as the lioness return, blood stained on its lips. She licked them, her green and purple eyes twitching between the three. 

“My goddess-” A roar came from the lion as she interrupted Mal’damba. The noise of it caused all three of them to jump and make their chests vibrate. Mal’damba fell silent after Wekono stood there; her tail flicking back and forth. She turned to Fernando, his fear now spiking as what he felt was color draining from his face. Her eyes now returned to Mal’damba then growled before turning around and disappearing into the vegetation. All three of them kept their stances for a few minutes until Talus now bolted in that direction. 

“Talus-!” Fernando exclaimed, but the Ska’drin ignored him, too disappearing where the lioness had before. Mal’damba was the second to proceed in that direction and now Fernando. He pushed back the plants blocking his view, getting a mere glimpse of the other side before another plant obscured his sight. Not before long, he reached the end of it, now seeing a few feet ahead of him the figures of Mal’damba and Talus looming over a patch of the grass. As Fernando squinted, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, he saw that the patch of grass shone against any form of light could reach it’s way to it. 

“Iyo can’t be-” Talus began, but Mal’damba hushed him with a quick, “Sh!”. Fernando finally made it to Mal’damba, now looking at what was presumably a dark liquid that stained the forest floor. A smell of iron hit his nose, coming the conclusion that this was indeed blood. 

“We found the blood, now where’s the body?” Fernando muttered. 

“She must’ve taken Toh’iyo with her,” Mal’damba said. The three of them stood around the blood before Mal’damba walked back to the camp.

“M-Mal’damba!? Where are you going?” Talus exclaimed.

“To sleep,” Mal’damba firmly replied.

“We can’t leave Iyo! What if-”

“Iyo is dead.” Mal’damba said and left both Fernando and Talus alone.

“Fernando we need to do something,” Talus begged, looking at Fernando with fearful eyes. 

“As much as I would, we can’t. Wekono holds much more power than any of us,” Fernando said. “This is her land. She makes the decisions.”

“But she..” Talus tried to argue. Fernando could see tears prick at the ends of Talus’ eyes. Fernando put a hand on Talus’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry Talus,” Fernando said in an attempt to comfort. “Let’s get some sleep.”

Fernando pushed Talus along back to the camp. Upon getting back, the boy laid down. Both Fernando and Mal’damba kept awake, watching the area around them more carefully. The night around them seemed to lighten up ever so slowly.

“Mal’damba?” Fernando said to get the chosen’s attention. “Does this mean anything?”

Mal’damba was silent.

“Amor?” 

“Toh’iyo was trying to kill you,” Mal’damba suddenly said. Fernando blinked a couple times, trying to process of what was said. Mal’damba continued. “I saw him over you. He had his weapon, ready to strike down.”

“He wanted me dead?” Fernando asked. “But why?”

“The reason may be that you’re Magistrate,” Mal’damba said. A reminder Fernando did not want, which made an upset feeling prick within his stomach. 

“However, I don’t understand why she would attack him and not you,” Mal’damba further said.

“Do you think she knows it’s not my fault?” Fernando suggested. The knight watched the chosen shrug. “I don’t know. Maybe she wants something from you.” Mal’damba said.

“Mal’damba?” Mal’damba turned to Fernando. “Do you think it’s my fault? All of this?”

Fernando already knew the answer, but he wanted to know what Mal’damba truly thought. The chosen was holding back something he wanted to say, but he was piecing out his words.

“I want to believe it wasn’t,” Mal’damba finally said. “I do believe though that you may be a factor of it.”

“So you assume I may have accidentally let something slip?” 

“Am I right?” 

Fernando held his tongue for a moment. “Yes and no.”

The chosen huffed in annoyance before putting a hand under his mask, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m going to ask these and I want you to be honest with me,” Mal’damba said. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Fernando said.

“First, who did you tell?” Mal’damba questioned. “Of our relationship.”

“From my knowledge, I told Cassie, Viktor, and Lex,” Fernando responded. 

“What did you tell them?”

“I told Cassie that I had a rose for you and I loved you, I can’t remember with Viktor because I was drunk at the time, and I had mentioned our relationship to Lex on giving him advice with him and Sha Lin,” 

“Secondly, is there anything the Magistrate doing that I should be aware of?”

“Honestly, I don’t even know myself,” 

“Okay. Lastly, are you doing this to fuel your ego?”

“What? What kind of question is that?”

“Answer me, Fernando,”

“No? Even if I did what Karne asks of me, he’d thank me then shoo me away like some servant,” Fernando snapped. 

“I just had to know,” Mal’damba said. He looked to the overhead of the trees, silence falling over the both of them. The knight could hear Mal’damba quietly yawn. Fernando moved himself to be right next to Mal’damba and patted his leg. 

“You can sleep on my lap,” Fernando offered. Mal’damba shook his head, but Fernando wrapped an arm around Mal’damba. 

“Please,” Fernando now whispered. “I don’t want you to over stress yourself. Just close your eyes at least.”

Mal’damba moved his masked and laid his head on Fernando’s lap. Fernando rubbed Mal’damba’s arm softly, watching both the chosen and child as the night grew to day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Sorry, this is a short chapter. Was kinda stumped but hopefully, the next one will make up for it!

They have been traveling for days. Fernando was able to fix his armor in the meantime, traveling in it as the days went by. The food was scarce, causing the knight to fast and give Talus most of his portions. However, the little amount of food made the child ever so weak. The Ska’drin grew weary as the days past, Mal’damba having to piggyback the now sick child. Mal’damba couldn’t treat him for he was out of his ingredients. The cobra had to do, for now, hopefully, to prevent Talus from developing any deathly disease. Fernando wanted to say they should turn back, but he knew the answer. They were far too a ways from where they landed.

Mal’damba flew up a hand, making Fernando stop in his tracks. “Do you hear that?”

Fernando tried to concentrate, ignoring the jungle noises around him. Barely he could make out some form of white noise. Rushing water? The trees?

“Possibly?” Fernando answered, unsure.

“Quickly,” Mal’damba said, now jogging a bit. Fernando followed behind at the same pace. They steered off course of the jungle and came across what was the edge of it. Fernando’s eyes lit up in joy. In the distance was a civilization, unharmed by any Magistrate attack. It was much more different then Mal’damba’s home, larger even. For what Fernando could make out, there were towers around the outside of the city. An army station perhaps?

Mal’damba had begun to rush towards the town with Fernando following behind. As they got closer Fernando could now see figures inside the towers, yelling to someone below in a language similar to Mal’damba’s who darted away and to the town inside. A lightly armored man approached the two, bowing deeply to Mal’damba. They both spoke in Mal’damba’s language, leaving Fernando to assume what they were discussing and feeling by their body language. A small gasp came from Mal’damba, making Fernando snap his attention immediately to Mal’damba. He nodded and ushered Fernando to follow the man who begun to lead them.

“What’s going on?” Fernando asked.

“My people are here and taking shelter in the town’s main temple. I’ll be able to figure what happened with them now safe,” Mal’damba explained.

The town was large in size as they walked. Fernando was sure that it was a few minutes since they followed the guard and even then they weren’t at the temple. He watched people stop and stare, whispering and talking to one another. Possibly because of the chosen was now in their presence.

They finally reached the temple. It was smaller than the one Fernando had gone to and different in structure. The main entrance didn’t have the statue but instead an open clearing of worshippers coming and going.

“Ah! Mal’damba!” A voice exclaimed. Fernando turned to a female who held a bright smile. Her head was shaven with marks on it. She wore the same apparel that Vez’ro had worn before. A priest is what Fernando concluded. Both her and Mal’damba talked to each other in their language, then the priest shouted behind her before resuming. Two druids came forth and Mal’damba handed Talus to them.

“Talus, they will get you treated right away. I will check on you shortly. Get some rest,” Mal’damba said. The Ska’drin did not reply, for he was already too weak, but was carried away. Fernando could see now the priest directing her head to Fernando. Mal’damba then held out a hand to Fernando as if he was greeting him.

“Fernando, this is Mohja. She’s the priestess of this temple,” Mal’damba said.

“It is great to meet you,” Fernando smiled, holding out his hand. Mohja looked at Mal’damba who then spoke to her. Her lips smiled and she shook his hand back. The two discussed with each other again and began to walk, Fernando following behind once again. They walked through the maze of hallways until they reached a door. Mohja bowed then left. Mal’damba opened the door and walked inside with Fernando. Inside was a bedroom, a close resemblance to the room Fernando was in when he was recovering at the temple.

“We will sleep here. Talus will have the bedroom right next to ours,” Mal’damba said as Fernando was slipping out of his armor. “I need to see where my pe- Are you seriously changing in front of me right now?”

“I have nowhere else to change!” Fernando argued, continuing to do so.

“At least tell me before you do!” Mal’damba said now spinning around. Fernando hurried up and put on the clothes he had. He smelled himself then reeled back.

“Amor, please tell me they have baths here, I can’t continue like this,” Fernando whined.

“They do have baths here but knowing you, I guess I can coddle you a little,” Mal’damba said. “I’ll take you to the er..” Mal’damba paused a bit, tapping the bottom of his mask. “Hot... Springs? Not really but I hope you understand what I am getting across.”

Fernando’s eyes lit up as he now followed Mal’damba and onto the streets.


	7. Chapter 7

She was pacing back in forth. The air around her seemed tense. The spirits that resided with her spoke in hushed tones, all intelligible but the goddess paid no mind to them. She instead flicked her wrist, muttering in her tongue. Two of the spirits that were among the many departed and vanished. She sauntered within her realm, reaching a point where on the ground was a stone circle embedded into the dirt. From within her dress out crawled the large cobra. It did not need to wait for her command, for it already knew. It slithered onto the stone and into the foliage on the other side. She waited patiently before the cobra returned with a struggling mouse within its jaw, squeaking and crying for mercy. The goddess twirled her finger, making the cobra let the mouse go. Before it could scurry away, the goddess again flicks her finger, making the mouse now a Druid that fell into the stone. 

“ _ Rise. _ ” Commanded Wekono. The Druid, who was confused and both scared on what he was witnessing proceeded to get up. His eyes widened as he peered up to see Wekono’s own. 

“M-My Goddess-” He stammered but Wekono let out a roar. “ _ Silence! _ ” The Druid closed his mouth, his skin now whitening slightly.

“ _ What are you for attacking an ally? _ ” Wekono growled. The Druid tried to find his words but instead spoke out nonsense—attempting to find his words which made the goddess grow ever so impatient. “ _ Speak, now _ .”

“He was with the enemy!” The Druid managed to exclaim. 

“ _ The enemy? _ ” Wekono asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Th-The red ones. Those who attacked our lands,” The Druid said. “He is apart of them.”

There was a hint of now boiling anger within Wekono’s features, making the Druid recoil. The spirits now grew restless. They demanded of her. They spoke in outrage. 

“ _ Enough! _ ” The goddess roared. The spirits hushed, but still kept their tensed aura. Wekono flicked her wrist again and the Druid had vanished from her view. The cobra went back to the goddess and vanished within her dress once again. Wekono beckoned within the forest, two spirits presenting themselves. 

“ _ Deliver the message. He must see me at once, _ ” Wekono ordered. The spirits whisked away into the mist and into the forest. Before Wekono could resume back to her duties, she felt a presence. A spirit who kept quiet during the uproars.

“ _ You have known this child for so long, no? _ ” Wekono asked them. “ _ Do you think his heart is in the right place? _ ”

A soft chuckle came from the spirit, old and wise. “Mother, the man in which he is in affair to means well.”

“ _ Yet he is allied with the red ones, _ ” Wekono said.

“And I am a follower of you. However, how loyal is the knight to the red ones when he does not bare their colors?” 

Wekono kept silent.

“Mother. The knight is not loyal to the red ones but to the chosen himself. Why should we focus on the flame rather than the fire?” 

“ _ I need the cause. I need to send the red ones a sign of why my people shouldn’t be trifled with, _ ” Wekono said.

“I understand your anger. I can feel it with my kin. We must wait and be patient,” The spirit then paused. “Mother. May I speak with the chosen?”

“ _ Pardon? _ ” Wekono asked.

“Rather then you approach him, I wish to speak with him. To ease the tension,” 

A loud sigh came from Wekono. “ _ Fine. You do know him closer, Vez’ro. _ ”

“Thank you, mother.”


End file.
